Amusement rides have been popular for generations. They range from small and gentle rides for children and families to large and thrilling rides for all. These days, many riders want more and more excitement. Most rides are variations of established principles, but the different variations can provide different and surprising thrills that riders enjoy. Accordingly, there is a perpetual quest for new rides and variations of rides.